


Finally Together

by mikrokonosaurus



Category: Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Requited Love, Yuujirou is a little brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokonosaurus/pseuds/mikrokonosaurus
Summary: It's been a few years since Yuujirou graduated high school, but in those years he hasn't seen or heard from Tohru, why?
Relationships: Kouno Tooru/Shihoudani Yuujirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so you can thank my amazing partner, Ash, for the title ^·^ I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few years since Yuujirou had graduated high school, and things were going pretty good for him, he still hung out (read picked on) Mikoto who was now a medical student, and he had a pretty steady modelling job, but... he missed his best friend... he hadn't seen or heard from Tohru in years, the last time he saw him was graduation day, after that... nothing. Tohru hadn't even say bye as they were packing to leave, he had acted so out of the ordinary, and that made Yuujirou feel very angry and sad.

The two had grown closer even after they were done with being princesses, they were still classmates, still roommates, still teased Mikoto relentlessly, they were still best friends... or so Yuujirou had thought

They had grown so close that even more people mistook them for a couple, the incidences of people (sometimes the same people) asking if they were together grew, hell even Mikoto was guilty of asking at times too. Of course they both would deny it because truly there was nothing between them. Well... Yuujirou would deny it and curse out whoever brought it up (unless it was his mother or step-dad), whereas Tohru would just look awkward and embarrassed and shake his head slowly.

"Have you heard from him?" Yuujirou asked Mikoto, yet again, while they were sitting at a restaurant, having lunch and catching up before Yuujirou's next shoot.

"No, I haven't heard from Tohru in at least a year," the pinkett replied, "are you sure you two didn't have any unresolved problems?"

"Yes, as far as I knew we were getting along just fine." the blond answered, and it was true, he thought things were fine, they didn't have an argument in the weeks leading up to graduation, Tohru did seem a bit... down but he didn't seem angry. When Yuujirou had asked his best friend what was wrong (multiple times), the greenett had said everything was okay.

"Well, maybe he's just been busy?" The pink haired medical student offered weakly.

"Too busy to contact me, but not busy enough to forget to contact you?" Yuujirou sighed, starting to feel sad at the mere thought.

"Sorry, Yuu," Mikoto patted his friend's hand gently. "I'm--" he was cut off by his phone ringing loudly, he checked it, Megumi, he'd better answer. He offered Yuujirou an apologetic smile as he accepted the call.

Yuujirou checked the time, 1:15, he had to be at the shoot in 20 minutes, "I have to go." he whispered to Mikoto and then went to go pay his part of the bill. As he was exiting the restaurant, he bumped into someone else.

"Oh, I'm so sor--" the blond began and then he realized who it was, "Tohru?"

As soon as the greenett realized who it was that he had bumped into, he tried to bolt, but Yuujirou was quicker and had grabbed his arm as soon as Tohru looked like he was about to run away.

"Tohru... why...?" the blond started, glad to see his friend after so long, but feeling a hard to describe feeling in his heart.

"I... do you have time to talk?" Tohru asked, looking down and refusing to meet Yuujirou's eye.

"I will in about an hour or so, could you please wait for me, Tohru?" to which Tohru nodded.

As they were walking, Yuujirou finally noticed Tohru had grown several inches taller than him, he had also grown his hair out a little so it now fell almost at his shoulders.

"Your hair is longer." Yuujirou commented, a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah," Tohru chuckled, "I see yours is too," he gestured at Yuujirou's long hair, "last time I saw it it was to your shoulders, now look at it, it's basically to the middle of your back!"

"Well, I did say taking care of my hair was a hobby of mine." the blond laughed, feeling a little bit more relaxed.

* * *

After Yuujirou's shoot was over, he and Tohru sat down on a nearby bench to talk.

"So... what is it you want to talk about." Yuujirou started, wanting Tohru to begin the conversation.

"Uh... what was it you wanted to ask?" the greenett didn't want to start the conversation either.

The blond sighed, "why... did you leave without a word? Why have you never contacted me? Why haven't you spoken to me in all these years, but you have spoken to Mikoto? Were you secretly mad at me? Do you... do you actually hate me...?" when the last question left his lips, Yuujirou felt the tears well up and start to fall, feeling hurt deep in his heart.

"I... my answer to your last question, would answer all your questions," the green haired young man took a deep breath before he could continue. "I don't... I don't hate you..."

"If you don't hate me... then why--"

"Because I was in love with you... I still am, that's why I've kept my distance from you, I tried to get over you, but... in all the time I spent away from you, it just hurt me, so today when we ran into each other I decided... I should confess and get rejected properly so I can start to get over you." Tohru said, looking anywhere than at the one he loved.

Yuujirou felt... conflicted at Tohru's confession. On one hand, he felt angry because he left without a word and came back just to say 'I love you', but on the other hand, he felt... happy?

"I..." the blond began, unsure of what to say next, "could you excuse me please?" he left without getting confirmation, left Tohru on the bench to cry. Yuujirou ran into the public restroom and stared at himself in the mirror 

_He... loves me?_ Yuujirou thought to himself, he honestly didn't have the slightest idea that his best friend harbored those types of feelings for him, or maybe the thought had crossed his mind but he ignored it, not wanting to acknowledge their existence or... his own feelings. _Wait... my own feelings? He's just my friend... who I've kissed... who I've... loved? Since when? Since the kiss? No... before that? After it?_ Yuujirou cradled his head in his hand, trying to recall when these feelings had started, why exactly had he ignored them again? He couldn't remember.

With this revelation, he ran out of the restroom, heading for the bench. Tohru was gone, he had left while Yuujirou was trying to sort out his feelings. _Damn it, while you were being an oblivious idiot, you made him think you rejected him._ Yuujirou thought angrily to himself and then an idea hit him, Mikoto. Mikoto would have a way to contact Tohru.

Yuujirou opened up his text conversation with the pinkett and asked him to meet him in the park, once he got confirmation he put his phone away. In about 30 minutes Mikoto arrived, tired and out of breath.

"What is it you need, Yuu?" the medical student asked, once he could breathe again.

"Do you have any way I could contact Tohru?" the blond answered with a question.

"Uh... I know where he lives if that would help?" Mikoto said with a smile and a teasing tone, "why finally figured out you're in love with him?"

"I wouldn't use that tone if I were you."

"And why's that, Yuu-chan, hmm?"

"Because I'll give Megumi picture of you when you were dressed as a princess that she's been wanting." the blond smirked, causing his friend to whine about how mean he was.

"Fine fine, I'll give a ride to Tohru's home, just please don't give Megumi the pictures." Mikoto begged.

"Okay." Yuujirou laughed.

It took almost two hours and when they reached their destination, Tohru's car was not in the driveway.

"I can bring you back another time, I can't stay though because I have class early tomorrow morning." Mikoto said.

"It's okay, I'll just wait here til he comes home, you can go back to your apartment, Miko." the model announced, already opening the passenger's side door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

  
  


Yuujirou waited outside Tohru's front door for the greenett to come home for several hours. It was fine, that is until it started to rain, and the wind started to pick up, indeed it was truly a cold autumn day. The blond sat down and tried to huddle up as best as he could to try to keep himself warm. Yuujirou had fallen asleep by the time Tohru finally came home.

"Yuu, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked, stopping in his tracks when he noticed the attractive blond sitting beside the front door to his house.

"Waiting on you to get home because I have something to tell you," Yuujirou yawned and stretched. "but could we get inside, it's kind of cold and I've been waiting out here for a few hours."

"Y-yeah," Tohru opened the door, "what is it?"

"Is that any way to treat a guest? Especially your best friend? Honestly Tohru I'm appalled." Yuujirou said dramatically, trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh goodness me, where are my manners, would you like some tea or coffee, Yuu?" Tohru joked back, the two bursting out laughing.

"I'm actually fine, I don't want tea or coffee, I just want to tell you," Yuujirou began, getting closer to the green haired man. "I'm in love with you too."

"Y-you are?!"

"Yes." Tohru was close to tears with this verification.

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes, really really. I love you, Tohru," Yuujirou said, hugging his love and wiping away the tears that were now falling. "so... will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." the green eyed man answer happily, "and Yuujirou, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, it's my pleasure." and with that, Yuujirou pressed a kiss first to Tohru's forehead, then his cheeks, and finally to his lips.

They both smiled, finally _finally,_ they were together. After many years of being either sad or oblivious, they _finally_ realized their love for one another.


End file.
